Andi's Life
by Gallagher Girl 2183
Summary: Andi is a freshman girl in highschool who is insecure. this is about how she got over it and gained confidence.
1. AN

A/N hey guys please don't copy my story as all the characters are my own aswell as the plot. so any relations to real life events or people is completely coincidental.

Enjoy the story !


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hey my name is Amelia Andi Hart but my friends call me either Amy or Andi though it's mostly Andi. There's another Amy in our group and it would be confusing to have two people respond everytime someone says Amy. Anyway I'm 14 and a freshman in Whitney High School. I have an older brother named Alex whose 16 and a younger sister named Audrey whose 5. Yeah my mom has a thing for names starting with an A because she apparently wanted all of her kids to have something in common.

Let me introduce my friends to you so you know who i'm talking about. Let's start with Amelia or the other amy. Let me tell you one thing though she is very protective of all of us especially Emma who is the youngest and shyest one in our group. Amy is in almost every sport that she's allowed to do.

Emmalyn or Emma well to put it she's out smart girl. We can always turn to her if we ever need help understanding anything. She is also the most sensitive of us to and comments that others might make. She is also the youngest in our group. So you can see why all of us are very protective of her.

Jessica or Jess is a very good dancer. She could put Madonna to shame. Yes she's seriously that good. She also has very good grades considering the amount of dance practices she has because she's on the Whitney High Dance Team. Another thing about her is that she won't take any nonsense from anyone even the jocks.

Alexis or Alex she's the competitive one in the group. She can turn anything into a contest.Alex is also on the swim team, i honestly don't know how she gets herself into the pool in winter. She is also very brutally honest, it can be a pain at times. Hadley often has to remind her that not everyone is used to people being that honest.

Hadley is the oldest of our group being 15 while the rest of us are only 14. She is amazing at Basketball and is the captain of the varsity team. She's the one that the rest of us go to for advice about life and what to do when we're confused.

Rebecca or Becca she's the last person in our group. She's also the dramatic one. She's in theatre she's in so many plays that i have a hard time trying to catch her to talk. Trust her to turn everything into a production. She's very overdramatic !

So today is volleyball tryouts and i'm trying to make Varsity or atleast Junior Varsity. " Hey guys i'm so nervous about tryouts after school!" i exclaimed

" you'll do fine!" said Jess

" If you believe in yourself then you can do it Andi" assured Hadley

After many more assurances of that sort i headed off to tryouts after school. "Alright girls form two lines facing each other and we are going to do a couple of drills to see how good you are. Start volleying with the person across from you when i blow the whistle" and "PhWeeeeeeeee!" came the shrill sound of the whistle and we started. Coach Ambers walked around the gym taking notes and she came up to my partner and i and said that we were doing a good job.

" Hey i'm Andi and you are?" i said

" hey yourself i'm Valerie but my friends call me Val" and with that we added another person to our group. It was also the start of a brand new friendship.

" Alright girls that's it for tryouts the list will be posted around the school tomorrow." and with that she dismissed us.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

" I'm so scared i can't look Emma can you look for me instead. Oh my gosh what if i didn't make it what will i do then? Will anyone even like me if i don't play volleyball?"

" You're being silly we'll still be your friends no matter what." stated Alex. Emma and Alex went to look at the list.

" Andi we're so sorry , that you made it into the varsity team as the captain with valerie as your co- captain!!!!" exclaimed Emma and Alex.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!!!!!!" all of us squealed in joy.

"But guy's i'm not sure that i can do this. What if i'm not as good as coach thinks i am?"

"Quit being silly Andi you are amazing at volleyball! Quit doubting yourself you've been playing for almost 5 years now!" exclaimed Becca.

"Ugh why does she get to b the captain when i'm clearly better than her at volleyball and life!!" complained Eva.

"Alright let me tell you one thing about Eva she is a liar. She will spread rumors about people just to get revenge"

"You are so right about that! Eva is evil!!!!!" said Hadley. You see a few years ago in 6th grade Eva had embarrassed Hadley majorly.

" You guys i'm going to be the best team captain they have ever had just to prove Eva wrong because she doesn't even put in half the hours of practice that i do !!!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Practice was so frustrating today nobody would listen to what i had to say! Just because i'm a freshman they think that i don't matter in the team's success. What ever happened to ' win or lose we're always a team'? "You guys will never believe what Eva did this time!" i exclaimed frustrated and angry.

"Oh no! It had to be something horrible for you to be this angry." said Amy.

"Uh oh what did she do this time?" asked Jess.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" questioned Emma she's like the mother of the group always worrying about us.

"She tripped me and then shoved me when i was getting up! And then she even denied doing it to coach so now she's been put on probation and has C- halls for the next couple of days."

"Can you believe it Andi faked tripping and falling and now i have C - halls for the next couple of days." whined Eva.

"Oww my ankle hurts" i said in pain.

"Oh no let's get you to the nurse and see how long you have to be out for" said Becca leading me to the nurse's office.

"Sweetie i'm sorry but, you have to stay off of your right ankle for the next three weeks" said the nurse sympathetically.

"Well looks like i'm going to miss the first game of the season. Imma go tell coach the bad news." i said as i made my way to coach's office. "Um hey coach i need to tell you some bad news, i can't play for 3 weeks ; i sprained my ankle."

"That is horrible we'll figure something out but i still want you to come to practices and the game you can help me pick who to send on to the court."

" 'kay coach i'll be there"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Three weeks later

"Alright guys this is one of the best teams in the district we haven't beaten this team in over 20 years."

"Bauer out, Hart in" coach exclaimed

"Ugh why do i have to sit out just so she can play?" Eva asked the coach quite rudely.

"And the winner of today's game is Whitney High!!!! It seems like for the first time in over 20 years Saratoga High has been beaten!" Exclaimed the announcer in surprise.

"Oh my gosh we did it! We beat them! I think they underestimated our team because we had a freshman playing!!!!" exclaimed coach both shocked and happy "So Andi how does it feel to have beaten a team that was undefeated for 20 years in your first game?" questioned Alex.

Ah-mazing, is all i can really say!!

"So feeling any more confident or no?" asked coach because apparently my friends were really worried about me.

"Yes coach"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Hey Andi nervous for the school to end for break " asked Hadley.

"Yeah i don't want the school to end for break, what if i'm not as good at volleyball from the lack of practice?"

"Oh Andi you'll do fine" reassured Hadley

"Andi you're right you will be horrible when we get back from break hopefully coach kicks you off the team. That would help me play better if we got rid of the bad luck!" laughed Eva.

"Yeah right! We won the first game that Andi played in. And if i remember correctly we only barely one and we would have lost most games if it weren't for the last second saves be Alicia, Amber, and Maya we would have lost the first three games." stated Valerie.

A choruses of "Yeah's" and "you're right's" came from the rest of the team.

"Andi you do know that none of what she's saying is true right?" asked Emma

"Believe in yourself and your abilities Andi" said Becca

"Yeah Eva is just lying to make herself feel better about being benched while you got to play after just recovering from an injury." stated Jess.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A few days later…

"Ummm hey Andi can we talk for a couple of minutes?" asked Eva

"Ugh what do you want now? Haven't you bullied me enough?"

"I'm sorry but i just wanted to talk to you." Eva appolagised

"All right what is it that you wanted to talk about?" i questioned

"One of the reasons i started bulling you was because you were so good and you made it look effortless." confessed Eva

"I'm sorry i made you feel that way. Can we be friends again like old times?" i asked

"Like old times" replied Eva.

You see Eva and i used to be the bestest friends when we were kids but it all changed when we got to middle school. And now i have me childhood best friend back!


End file.
